


desirin' something out of reach

by TrashPandaPal



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, I Tried, and tbh who can blame her, ava wants to be Held by a woman, no past relationship, pining?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: Maggie smirks and raises an eyebrow, her messy hair accenting a flushed face, "try it, Ire." she spits.ava feels warm, and small. all she noticed was the touch of their skin and the pressure of maggie's knee.oh.





	desirin' something out of reach

they're on the ground, fighting like children, over a long forgotten issue, the thrill of the fight consuming them. gil was calling out, trying to get them to stop. odin was watching them closely, shushing gil. 

ava pins maggie down, snarling, "i swear to god, maggie! i'll crush you!" maggie's knee comes up and hits ava's back, making her yelp, but not loosen her firm grip on maggie's wrists.

Maggie smirks and raises an eyebrow, her messy hair accenting a flushed face, "try it, Ire." she spits.

ava feels warm, and small, which she doubted came from the adrenaline. she felt hyperfocused, all she noticed was the touch of their skin and the pressure of maggie's knee, pushing against her back where it was sure to bruise. 

oh.

 _oh_.

maggie takes this moment of fistraction and flips ava, nails digging into any exposed skin. she's scratching ava, but with a hesitant force, almost as if she wants ava to.. enjoy it.

at this point, odin intervenes, dragging maggie off, while gil helps ava to her feet and leads her too a counter and pats it, indicating she should jump up.

"you wanna tell me what that was about?" gil asks from behind her, and she can almost see the raised eyebrow that accented the concerned tone that he had adopted. 

ava snorts. "absolutely not. ow!" she yelps when she feels the sting of rubbing poultice in her scratchmarks.

gil huffs a small laugh, "silly. of course it's gonna hurt, and maybe if you didn't get into so many fights, i wouldn't have to do this!"

ava grumbles, before yanking her shirt down, and shoving off the ledge. "fuck right off," she says, "blueballs.." ava adds at the end, sending him a meaningful wink and a nod to odin. gil turns a flattering shade of navy before hissing, "shut up, ava."

ava leaves, awfully pleased with herself. as soon as she's out of sight, her air crumbles and her longing is visible. shrugging her dress off, ava steps into the shower, and sighing.

the hot water and steam cleanse her of what she thinks of as awful. maggie holding her, maggie kissing her, maggie.. loving her. all things she doesn't deserve, all what she wants, but knows are taboo. off-limits to killers, murderers, and maniacs. and according to maggie, she is all of that, and more.

she lets the water hit her face, enjoying the feeling of it hitting her. if she tried, she could stop thinking about the gorgeous girl down the hall. but why did it feel wrong too? why was she so tied to a person who only cared about themself? never could she figure out why. why her? out of all people, why maggie?

'because she's like you.' whispered ava's treacherous mind, 'and you love it. it scares you.' 

ava shakes her head, shivering, and steps out of the shower. "no more." she whispers aloud, "no more of these feelings." she whispers determinedly, carding a hand through her hair. "no. more."

 


End file.
